On My Own
by MellieJayne
Summary: Based upon the story in the song. Angelica spends her nights with her loved one, Nick, when she's really on her own. But little does she know, Nick does the same. Little does she know, she may not have to love him, on her own, anymore. ONESHOT Nick/OC


**Hey guys. I just wanted to write a oneshot, and this came into my mind. It's based on the song 'On My Own' from the musical Les Miserables. So because this is what came to me, this is dedicated to the Nick Jonas. I wish him luck performing as Marius, and can't wait to see him performing on July 2nd.**

**I hope you guys like this. Please review.**

**Much love**

**Mellie**

**x**

**E**verybody saw her.

Everybody thought she was crazy.

She wasn't.

She was just in love with a man, who would only remain in her head.

**H**e existed, and once upon a time, they'd been acquaintances. But he'd been long gone now. He was moving on in the world, and she was just left alone, walking the streets when everyone else was sleeping. Talking to him. Although she was really talking to herself.

The lights went out in the house, and everyone else except Angelica had gone to sleep already. Everyone in town should be asleep by now, but not Angelica, this was when she could be with him.

She climbed out of her bed, grabbed her coat and quietly snuck out of her house, heading down the streets. It was raining, and where the rain reflected the moon, the pavement shone like silver. She smiled. It was time.

She looked up, and she could see him. She smiled. She went for a hug, and although he was only in her head, she still felt his arms come around her. An imprint left from those years ago when they would be around her.

"Nicky." She whispered, burying her head in the crane of his neck. "I missed you." Her voice was soft, and angelic. She sounded sane, though she certainly didn't look it.

"I missed you too baby," she heard him say. She smiled, stepped back and took a look at him.

"You've been in London too long. I swear, I was going to come to London and kidnap you if you didn't come home soon."

"I'm here now." He gave her a smile, a smile that made her melt. He put his hand in hers, and it felt right. They began walking through the streets, smiling, laughing, talking.

They took a seat on a wet park bench, and he turned to her. He put a hand on her cheek. He leaned in. He kissed her.

She could feel the kiss. The tingling in her lips. The shivers running down her spine – good shivers. She could feel the love.

It was once real. This very moment. Many years ago now though. Before he'd gone away.

She gently placed her hand on his knee, and leant in closer, making the kiss more accessible for both parties. He pulled away, but rest their foreheads together. They closed their eyes gently.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled. She opened her eyes, he was gone.

She looked to the sky, the sun was beginning to rise. Morning was coming. The night was over. She took a deep breath and stood up. It was time for another long day before she could see him again. If she could see him again.

**S**he snuck out again that night, walking through the streets, she went to the river. It was a nice dry, and gently breezy, night. She sat on the grass, smiling as she felt his presence.

"You're here." She whispered, her tone almost scared. "I wasn't sure you'd turn up."

"I know. But I'm here now." He said. There was something in his voice though. It wasn't the same as it was last night, or had been every other night she'd seen him. It was more echoed, more real. But how could it be?

It couldn't.

He sat down on the grass beside her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"You mean the world to me." Angelica whispered to her love. "Nick, I mean it. You're everything to me."

"I know you mean it, Angie. And believe me, when I say, You are my world. Without you, my world wouldn't go on turning, not like you think it will. It wouldn't be filled with happiness. It's filled with loneliness, heartbreak and pain." Nick sighed, running a hand through her hair.

This touch, it also felt more real, like his voice had. But still, Angelica thought nothing of it as she rest her head on his shoulder.

The two sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence, just watching the river, the stars, the moon, everything. It was peaceful. It was beautiful.

"Angie. Look at me." He whispered, and so she did. She looked up at him, into his deep brown eyes. She gasped, and at the same time, so did he.

Neither of their eyes were what they were used to. They had depth and beauty, not the usual, dull eyes. They had sadness and love. They were expressive.

It was in that moment, that they both realised. No longer were they on their own. No longer were they pretending the other was beside them.

This was real. He was real. She was real. They smiled softly. She brought her hand up, ran it slowly across his cheek. She could feel him. His soft, smooth skin. He was beautiful.

He brought his hand up, stroked a strand of hair out of her face, before running it gently through her hair. He could feel her. Her silky soft hair. She was beautiful.

Neither of them could believe how this had happened. They came out in the night, trying to spend time with their love, though people swore they were crazy because of it. And they were actually reunited.

Nick was breathless as he looked at her. Angelica was breathless as she looked at him.

She leant forward. He leant forward. Their lips just touched – only just. They could feel each other. They could feel the sparks, the tingling, and it was so much more than it was every other night.

"I love you." No longer, on my own.

**Fin**


End file.
